1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dentistry tools, and more specifically to a tool for removing the soft tissue growth around the head of an implant.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Natural teeth are often lost as a result of dental disease, trauma, or injury. Dental implants are an attractive and functional means to restore a tooth that has been lost. Conventionally, a cavity is drilled in the bone area formally occupied by the lost tooth. Thereafter, an implant is either inserted into the cavity with a friction grip or screwed into the cavity with self-tapping threads.
After an implant is inserted into the bone, a healing period of 4-8 months follows. This time period is necessary for the bone and the implant to join together, securing the implant. During this period of time, a cover screw is placed on top of the implant. The cover screw is connected to the implant by a threaded shaft. The threaded shaft is threadably received within a threaded channel (i.e., an internally threaded blindbore) on the top of the implant so as to prevent the channel from becoming filled with unwanted materials, such as soft tissue, food, et cetera. Soft tissue will, however, naturally grow over the head of the implant and the cover screw. When the bone has sufficiently grown against the implant, the soft tissue that grew over the implant is cut away and the cover screw is removed. A healing abutment is placed on top of the implant and within the threaded channel of the implant. Gum tissue is allowed to heal around the healing abutment for approximately 21 days. The healing abutment, like the cover screw, is a domed retainer having a threaded section for mating with the implant.
Soft tissue once again grows over the sides of the implant during the healing periods just described. Once the gum tissue has healed, a dentist exposes the head of the implant once again to install an abutment on top of the implant. Gum tissue that grew over the healing implant must be removed before installation of the abutment because this soft tissue might prevent a dentist from correctly seating the prosthetic abutment onto the implant.
Currently, a dentist uses a conventional scalpel to remove any soft tissue that has grown around the head of an implant. During use, a scalpel may abrade the implant itself. Additionally, it is rather difficult for the dentist to cut a neat, smooth path about the outer perimeter of the implant.
Accordingly, a tool is needed that can easily and accurately remove the natural soft tissue growth over the head of the implant, without abrading the implant itself.
According to the present invention, the foregoing advantages are obtained by a dental instrument comprising a blade and an elongated guide connected to the blade. The guide is sized to fit within the bore of a dental implant and is placed at a predetermined radial location with respect to the blade. The guide may selectively translate in a direction parallel to the cutting plane of the blade. The guide includes an outward diameter step or is conically shaped so as to prevent the guide from being inserted further than a predetermined distance into the implant. The guide in accordance with the present invention allows the blade to be selectively placed over a dental implant with more accuracy than other methods available in the art. The blade includes a non-cutting surface that faces the implant during use to prevent the blade from cutting the implant.
Still other advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.